fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Battles of Yorcon
It was 311 AD when Helena Willenworth stood by her bedroom window, gazing at the land before her eyes. She was the second born daughter of King Oswald Jr. and the third heir to throne. Her oldest brother, Octavius, of 21 years, was a brave warrior and would make a fine king when his father passed. Second in line was Jonathenn, 17 years of age. He would not make a very good king, but when his elder brother passed he would give the position to Helena, 14 years of age. Two years before Octavius’ birth, Oswald and his deceased wife had twins: Lukas and Bethalia. Poor Bethalia passed at the age of seven, due to the dreaded Genden’s virus. Lukas was the first heir to throne, but he was a rather shady character and his condescending attitude did not help. Shortly after his sixteenth birthday, he was found dead in a pond nearby. He had supposedly drowned, but Helena knew he didn’t: he could swim just fine. She knew her father had arranged an assassination of his own son, so that the royal family would not be shamed upon. Helena lost all respect of her father afterwards, even though he was the king of Reevensenth. While Helena gazed out the window, she saw far in the distance the castle of Reevensenth’s enemy country: Esparragon. Ruled by Queen Zokolia, the country allowed slavery and mass executions occurred when the country was “overpopulated”. Queen Zokolia had conquered many sorrounding countries, getting rid of the leaders and enslaving the people. Reevensenth had a very powerful military, and had defended the country from the country’s attack, 27 years ago. Back then, Queen Devella was in charge. Zokolia, believing her mother to be too weak, poisoned her water one day so that she could not talk, see or hear. She then became the queen, at only 31 years old. She tried to conquer Reevensenth again a year later, and managed to assassinate King Oswald’s wife, but lost many of her best warriors in return. The countries had not spoken to each other since, but somewhere inside that evil castle another attack was being organized. A massive plan would soon unfold, after 26 more years of silence. Helena sighed, thankful that she was safe. Chapter 2 Juliondo was fifteen years old, and staring out the window from his bedroom in Esparragon Castle. He was formally dressed as always, and was taking a short break from his studies of French. He, like all the other young men, didn’t care for literature. He wanted to join the countrie’s army, but he had to be sixteen, and he had turned fifteen only two days before. His birthday wasn’t very special, as usual. His eight younger sisters were angels in his mother, Zokolia’s eyes, but to her, Juliondo was somewhat satisfactory. His sisters were always receiving gifts and love from their mother, but her love would stop once they all would turn sixteen. Juliondo knew from the country‘s history books that whenever a queen was in ruling, and she had more then one daughter, the daughter’s would have to fight the death until only one or two remaine. The honor of being a queen was rewarded to very few; the ones who were heartless. Juliondo walked down the hall to his mother’s room. “Mother?” “Come in, son.” He pushed open the door. His mother was lying in her royal bed, reading a large book with important signatures and information. “What’s that?” he asked. “After conquering Valistia last week, about twenty-five thousand refugees were sent here for mandatiry labor. Our rations are too small.” “So?” “Three fifths of them will be exocuted, via Cardenga.” The Cardenga was a camp in the outskirts of their country. When the count had too many people, civilians would be ordered to go there, starting from how poor they were. They were then locked in a large room, made of concrete. The room would cave in, squashing all of the poor people inside. “That’s awful,” Juliando whispered, a tear running down his cheek. “Better them then us,” Zokolia rudely chuckled.